Chaos Across the Universe
by Sonic Productions
Summary: Something stirs among the stars. Something that should have been defeated. Ever since Tails and the Doctor first met strange events have unfolded and now the Chaos Emeralds have scattered across the universe. Another day in the office for both the Doctor and Tails, but this time Tails need to be the hero and the Doctor needs to accept Tails' age.
1. The Time Flux Invasion Part One

_**DISCLAIMER: I**_ _ **DO NOT**_ _ **OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**_ _ **NOR**_ _ **DO I OWN DOCTOR WHO.**_

 _ **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS**_ _ **OWNED BY SEGA**_ _ **AND**_ _ **DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY BBC**_

 _Main Characters:_

 _The Doctor (Tenth)_

 _Miles "Tails" Prower_

 _Before I begin this story I will tell you all that I will not say I know everything about the Doctor. I may be wrong in multiple ways. Anyone who knows the Doctor better than me, please tell me what my mistakes are so I can correct them. I want to make this close to a Doctor Who show as possible. I hope I have come close for an enjoyable read._

 _ **BEFORE** __**READING:**_ _This story takes place after "Series Two of Doctor Who: The Runaway Bride" and after "Sonic Generations"._

 _ **The Time Flux Invasion Part One**_

Mobius. A planet so like Earth, yet so different in many ways. The two look nearly identical, but although time travel, destruction, robots, talking animals, and even abnormal activities were not that uncommon in both there was only one where it was a part of the normal life. Mobius undergoes rapid time change, robot invasions, and energy fluxes almost daily. Such activities have repelled all forms of alien life. Such chaos was not something anyone wished to be a part of.

Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of this world, could run to speeds faster than any other living life form. He fights the infamous Doctor Eggman, a man who wishes for nothing more than to conquer the universe. Destroying his nemesis, Sonic however, was just as high on his wish list. He has nearly conquered the world multiple times if it weren't for Sonic and his friends. Eggman's intellect was so extreme the only one that ever matched it was Sonic's friend. Miles "Tails" Prower.

Miles was a fox, not an ordinary one though. He was a genius but, having no wish to be like Eggman, does not use his whole mental potential. The first thing people would notice, however, is the fox's birth mutation. He was born with two tails and as such was subjected to constant bullying. The fact his name sounded like a strange pun did not help in the matter only cuasing him to despise his own name. He changed it to Tails to try and cope with his pain. Only when he began a happy life style was when his soon to be greatest friend, Sonic, took him in as a brother. Ever since then he has used his mutation to his advantage: they could destroy robots, allow him to fly, and even reach around half of Sonic's speed, though he hardly used that anymore.

It has almost been half a year since Sonic and the gang stopped Eggman with his 'Time Eater'. Sonic lost control of the Chaos Emeralds and their combined power forced each other to separate around the planet. Tails was eager to gain those seven power gems, but Sonic laughed it off and told the fox he should not worry about it. "Eggman's no threat. What can he do now? Throw a fit? We'll find the emeralds before he can, if he comes back, like always anyways."

Tails looked down, creating arches on the ground with his foot, and holding his hands together behind his back "Yah. I guess… I just think that we could get them before he can come back and he'd be no trouble at all." The fox looked up at the hero.

Sonic shrugged "Yah, but what's the fun in that?"

Tails smiled "None I guess."

Sonic winked and waved a finger at him "Precisely."

The fox looked up at the sky "… but still… just in case, shouldn't we get them?"

Sonic looked at Tails, up and down, contemplating him. "Do what you think you gotta do buddy. If it were me though I wouldn't fret over it."

Tails nearly began bouncing up and down excitedly "I actually made this device that I can use to get the Chaos Emeralds. I'm sure I can just summon them by command."

Sonic looked at his friend puzzled "And how can you just summon one of the most powerful objects in the universe?" Tails opened his mouth to speak, but Sonic swiftly lifted his hand to stop him with his eyes closed "English."

Tails looked annoyed "I was going to use English."

"Not proper English."

The fox rolled his eyes "The machine will lock on to the time and space energy it uses and command it to come to us. Think of it like calling in for the cavalry."

Sonic smiled and rested his hands on his hips "Does it work?"

Tails' ears fell as he looked off to the side "I-I… I don't know. It's not done yet."

Sonic's smile turned to disappointment "Well… call me when it's done. I'll rush over."

Tails nodded looking down at the ground "Yah. Okay." Sonic patted him on the shoulder as he walked past him. Tails did not even look up as he heard the boom of Sonic's speed roaring off.

Tails looked sternly at the sky "It will work. I'm sure of it." The fox rushed back at blinding speed to his workshop. Miles sat back down and began working on it.

A sunset came upon the land and the fox only turned on his lights before immediately getting back to work throughout the night.

The sun came up and the fox looked proudly down at his creation. He lifted the project. It had five antennas, four pointing to the sides and the last, yet longest, pointing up. It was attached to a base that held a small keyboard and a box for the Chaos Emerald Tails had with him. Attached to the base were three legs for keeping is invention off the ground. The fox ran out and landed in the field right below his house.

He pulled out his emerald, stuck it in the box, and placed his invention down. Tails kneeled down and placed his invention on the ground. The fox looked at it, rubbing his hands together "Let's see if you work now." Miles bent over and quickly typed in a code.

The machine whirled to life and a yellow, electrical energy began traveling up the main spike. Tails stepped back full of anticipation "Come on, come on."

All the antennas began glowing with the light. The fox leaned in "Its working!" The ground began to shake and the ocean below threw its waves all up upon the cliff. The fox did not care though. The energy suddenly pulsed and an entire ring of the energy blasted everywhere. It flew up and out of the world and traveled all around.

The blast threw Miles to the ground. Wheezing, the two-tailed fox got back up. The air seemed to tingle his entire skin. Tails looked around, nothing. The fox sagged "Darn." But the ground shook sending the fox to his knees. The energy wave suddenly began flying back at the device. Tails threw his arms up; bracing himself. The energy collided with the device the entire air roared with fury.

And just as fast as it started it ended. The fox lied their covering his head. He slowly uncovered himself and looked at his machine. "What happened?"

The machine glowed with the yellow energy and soon lights were seen flying across the sky. The fox held his breath, was it actually working? The lights sped right at the machine and right as they were about to collide they instantly stopped to reveal the six other Chaos Emeralds. Tails leapt up "IT WORKS!" Tails clapped his hands together laughing, but that smile quickly left. Another, larger light appeared.

And just like the Chaos Emeralds it stopped and the Master Emerald fell over. Tails' ears fell as he looked up. Angel Island suddenly came pelting down through the clouds and smashed into the ocean way far out, but the fox could see the ocean's waves rising high from the impact. The waves were so massive and strong that the five mile out Angel Island's waves were already halfway there. Tails yelped as the strong waves slammed against the cliff shaking everything to the core.

The fox shivered as he pushed himself up "Wha-…. W-works better than I thought. Didn't even consider the Master Emerald." He smiled as the thought of its protector came to mind. He wondered what Knuckles reaction was to see the Master Emerald suddenly disappeared and screaming as the island just fell right under him. Tails slapped a hand over his mouth to suppress the urge to laugh. Hopefully the echidna would understand the mistake once he gave the emerald back.

Miles walked over to the Master Emerald "Come on big guy. Need to get ya back to Angel Island. He pushed the massive jewel up with a grunt. Once it was resting on its tip the fox wiped his brow "Wow, you're much heavier than you look and that's saying something."

Suddenly the wind changed again making Tails drop the emerald "WHAT NOW!?" There was a sudden whining, like a strange skidding noise but metallic "WHIIIIIIRHHHHH! WHIIIIIRHHH!" A figure suddenly appeared fading in and out. Tails fell back at its presence. Was this his machine? What could his machine possibly pull out now? No that was not possible, the objects he summoned flew through the air not appear out of thin air.

The object now became clearer with each noise showing it to be a blue box. And finally, with an almost boom like sound it stopped just as clear as anything else around. Tails looked up at the box. It read at the top "Police Public Call Box".

Tails mouthed "What?" Before getting up carefully as if there were a bomb instead of this thing. He walked up to it "A-a-a-a Police Box? Wh-why…? How'd it get here?"

The fox poked it and a strange whirring sound like powerful energies were disturbed by the unauthorized touch. Tails stepped back innocently before whispering "Sorry."

The fox stepped up to the doors. He looked at the silver handle as he reached for it. He grabbed it and tugged. The doors refused to open. Tails mentally kicked himself. The handle there looked as if it opened up toward Tails, but it opened inward instead. Should have noticed that by realizing there were no hinges seen. Doors only opened toward their hedges.

He pushed them open and walked in. He froze the entire box was not… what he thought it was going to be. There appeared to be a very big, unnaturally big in such a small box, machine that should have been farther behind the box. It was not even in what the outside would say was the middle. Tails stumbled back and fell over starring in "H-how… what? How is this possible."

"Oi!" A man pulled himself up from the ground and looked at the console as if it were the one that caused the problem "What's going on here!? What happened?" He began walking around the console looking up at it. With a more gullible yet confused voice he continued "Why'd my ship go all bonkers?"

Tails quickly stood in panic "Who're you? What's going on? Why is this place so big when its shell is smaller?"

The man spun around to see the fox. The man opened his mouth as if to say 'oh' as he pocketed his hands "…Uh…" The man suddenly began bouncing on his feet as his face looked up but kept his eyes on the strange fox. The man relaxed and took a swift air of breath "There's no talking myself out of this is there?"

Tails just stared back in shock.

{[lIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIl||lIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII|]}

The Doctor walked around the console of his ship, the TARDIS. He pulled down a lever and looked up at the monitor "Well, well, well. Where to now?" He ran around it and pushed a button "Maybe to the Glapogosé Isles to look at the oceans start boiling as their fish begin to reproduce!" He turned on the spot "Wha'd ya say about tha-?" He looked about the room. His happy demeanor left as a frown replaced it "Right… Rose is gone." He turned around slowly and walked around the center to flip the lever back up "Never mind then."

He sighed as he stepped back. The ship suddenly shook violently and in the midst of stepping back the Doctor fell over and rolled off the platform yelping in shock. He felt the cold surface of the floor meet him as he struck the ground. He groaned "Oh!… That hurt." He pushed himself up and stared at the ground as if it had a face "What was that?" He quickly stood and looked around to see if there were signs of damage "What?"

"Oi!" He ran up and looked at the console "What's going on here!? What happened?" He walked around it and stopped in front of the monitor "Why'd my ship go all bonkers?" he asked to himself more than to it.

"Who're you? What's going on?" The Doctor Froze. Someone was with him "Why is this place so big when its shell is smaller?" The Doctor spun to look at the stranger. It was a fox looking at him in shock.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak as he pocketed his hands, but nothing came to mind "Uh…" He tried to think quickly but what could he possibly say to this little guy. The Doctor began bouncing on the balls of his feet as he raised his face as if to look up but he kept his eyes on the fox. Still nothing he could think of. He took a sharp air of breath and relaxed "There's no talking myself out of this is there?"

The fox only stared back in shock. He shook his head and ran out. The Doctor looked surprised by this action and walked after him, pulling his hands out of his pockets "Hey, wait!"

The Doctor walked out of his ship just in time to hear the fox say "How? Did this just summon a box?"

The Doctor looked over to see the fox huddling over a machine with multiple antennas. He stopped and pocketed his hands once more as he observed; his attention, however, immediately went down to the fox's… tails?! The Doctor stepped closer and leaned forward to look. Yep, it was defiantly two tails. The Doctor stepped back "Cool."

The fox turned to look at him confused. Seeing he might have just made a mistake the Doctor tried to play it off. He scrunched up his face, nodded toward the fox, and waved at the machine "Cool gizmo."

Tails stood and grabbed his head "No, no, no! I don't understand. It wasn't suppose to just summon a blue box that… wait." The fox quickly walked up to the Doctor "Is that machine full of time and space energy?"

The Doctor Leaned against the door frame, his mouth open in slight surprise to the fox's strange deduction. He then spoke slowly "Maaaaybeee."

The fox's face fell "You do know that is the most obvious 'yes' besides the actual word itself."

The Doctor Shrugged "Nah."

The fox picked up the machine and walked up to him "I'm so sorry. My machine wasn't supposed to do that. I just didn't realize… there's a machine full of Chaos Energy."

The Doctor nodded "Nah, you're good. No harm do- Chaos Energy?" The Doctor caught on to what the small fox just said.

The fox's ears fell and nodded as if it were obvious "Yah. Shouldn't have just made it appear out of nowhere though."

The Doctor blinked as he leaned in "What's Chaos Energy?"

The fox looked confused and he puffed out air like a laugh "The energy you're ship uses?"

The Doctor turned around to look in his TARDIS. He turned back around and pointed in with a thumb with his eyebrows raised. The fox nodded fully confused. The Doctor nodded "Oh… well… my ship runs on… not Chaos Energy."

The fox's face fell again "Not Chaos Energy." He repeated almost unbelievingly. The Doctor only nodded. "Then what does it use?"

The Doctor appeared to be caught off guard by the question as his mouth fell open and his face tightened as he thought "Oh, well… wibbily wobbily, timey wimey… stuff."

The fox almost drop his machine in disappointment "You don't even know your own ship?"

The Doctor quickly stepped forward and pulled out his dark tortoise-shell rectangular frame glasses and put them on "Is your machine suppose to glow like that?"

The fox looked at him in annoyment "Don't avoid my question."

The Doctor leaned in and squinted his eyes "Interesting hardware you've got."

Tails took a step back "If you need to squint then those glasses aren't very effective."

The Doctor swiftly stood and looked at his ship. He looked back at the device "Wait, that thing made my TARDIS appear here?"

Tails shook his head vigorously "Tardis?"

The Doctor took the object out of the fox's hand "What is this? How'd it do that?"

The twin-tailed fox snatched it back "What is a Tardis?"

"My ship."

The fox rolled his eyes "I knew that. Who are you?"

The Doctor quickly took of his glasses "Me?"

The fox stared at him with half closed eyes "No, the man on the moon. Yes, you! Who else would I be speaking to?"

The Doctor pointed at himself as he put away his glasses "Well." The Doctor pulled out his Psychic Paper from his pocket. He flipped it open and showed it to the fox who looked at in confusion "My name is John Smith. I'm a space officer. I was just using my police vehicle here to travel around the universe until you pulled it out of the time zone. I'll let it pass if you tell me what that machine is though." The Doctor looked at the strange machine once more with more interest.

The fox glared at him "Is this some sort of joke?"

The Doctor looked back slightly worried "What?"

The fox flung his arm at the paper "That's blank!"

The Doctor flipped it up to take a look "Oh, you're right."

The fox stomped his foot "Tell me right now! Who are you!"

The Doctor Sighed as he put the paper back in his pocket "Well it was worth the shot. I'm the Doctor." He nodded as he pocketed his hands again and began rolling back and forth on his toes.

The fox placed his machine on the ground and rested his hands on his hips "… Doctor who?"

The Doctor nodded "Yep."

The fox shook his head in shock and then crossed his arms "You got a real name 'Doctor'?" The response was nodding. "Care to share?" He shook his head now. "Alright then. I'm Tails."

The Doctor nodded "I see." Tails' head cocked to the side. The Doctor sucked in his lips and finally spoke "Got a real name?" Tails nodded with a smile. "I don't suppose you're willing to share." Before he even finished Tails was shaking his head with the same smile. The Doctor scrunched his lips together "… Okay… We're even then."

Tails nodded and he bent over to pick up his object, still glowing "Now, what did you do?" The fox brought it up to his own face and began looking at it up and down.

The Doctor almost carelessly walks up to him. He stood behind Tails and looked down at the machine "So… what's it do?"

The fox lowered it, turned, and replied "It fires off an energy pulse that's homogeneous to the chronological energy I use to power it. When the pulse particles accessible to any object with the energy force it summons it to me. Or it, rather."

The Doctor nodded with a satisfied look. The fox's ears fell as he fumbled for words "I-I-I mean that it fires off energy that's similar to the time energy I'm using to power this thing. When the fired off particles touches another object with the same wavelength of energy, or should I say something with the same energy, it gets transported to me."

The Doctor looked at the fox quizzically "I… understood you the first time."

The fox's ears perked up "You did?"

The Doctor nodded "Where I come from I'm considered clever."

Tails sighed "Good. It's so hard trying to explain things like that to people."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and looked away "Tell me about it."

The fox set his machine down and sat right in front of it "I don't understand why it did that though. How could it just make your ship appear out of nowhere?"

The Doctor looked at his TARDIS then at Tails "You said it pulls objects that have time energy in it, towards that." It was not even a question.

The fox looked up "Yah."

"Well, you were right about the TARDIS being full of energy similar to-err… Chaos Energy." The Doctor looked unsure "Well, I was in the Time Vortex when you pulled me. I was technically everywhere and nowhere. So I was basically teleported here instead of pulled."

The fox looked down at his machine "Oh. That makes more sense."

The Doctor nodded "Yep." He then pointed his thumb back at his ship "I should get going however."

Tails looked up at him "Okay… Sorry. I didn't know about your… 'Tardis'."

The Doctor almost jogged into it. He turned and closed the doors behind him and walked up to the console. He patted it with satisfaction "Alright girl. Let's get out of here." He flipped a lever. The ship roared and shook with rage. The Doctor stumbled and fell back onto his chair before being thrown off back to the console. He quickly grabbed the lever and pulled it down. Sparks flew off the console and the Time Lord fell back into the chair.

He looked up in amazement "Can't leave? Why can't I leave?" He shot up and ran up to a monitor "Too much energy…" His face left confusion as the answer dawned on him "That device. Still trying to pull in everything that has time energy." Shock then appeared on his face "That means-." He swiftly began typing and the monitor changed. He looked up at it and horror struck him "Oh boy."

Tails poked his machine in confusion "The Doctor does have a point. Why are you glowing like that?"

The ship next to him suddenly and violently shook. Tails jumped and backed away. After a few seconds it stopped. The fox looked at it up and down "What?... that was weird." He walked back to his machine and plopped back down "Now… I'm guessing the Chaos Emerald is sending its energy throughout the molecules resulting in it radiating that way. The glow is the same color as its emerald."

The doors to the ship burst open and the Doctor appeared looking strict "Turn that off!"

The fox jumped "What?"

The Doctor grabbed it and pulled out a strange silver cylinder object with a blue tip. He pointed the cylinder and turned it on causing it to make a strange whirring sound. Tails' machine however was unaffected. The Doctor looked daunted as he lifted the glowing mechanism up higher with both hands, his right hand still holding the cylinder device "Not turning off. How's it doing that?"

The fox leapt up "What do you mean?"

The Doctor let the fox take his machine as the Doctor glared at his cylinder object "My screwdriver! It usually can control electronic things. Why can't it affect your machine?"

The fox looked at it then back at the Doctor "It's being powered by a Chaos Emerald."

The Doctor looked at the fox in confusion "A what?"

The fox would have slapped himself if the Doctor were not there. He should have known by now this man clearly does not know anything about Chaos Energy, how would he know the Chaos Emeralds? "It's an emerald full of Chaos Energy. One emerald has the potential to travel through space and time as long as what's drawing its power is capable to absorb energy. So machines and biological objects can use its powers. Part of its powers include powering objects. The Chaos Energy must be stronger than your… screwdriver?"

The Doctor turned and grabbed his head quickly, almost like a slap "Of course. Your machine is more powerful than the screwdriver. Should have known only powerful energies can summon the TARDIS. I just went through something similar. How'd I forget?"

The fox looked at the man with befuddlement "Went through what?"

The Doctor spun and grabbed the machine "That doesn't matter now!" He looked at the key pad panically shaking his head as if trying to read fast. He stopped his shaking and stared at the keypad blankly "I have no idea how this thing works… why'd you have to blank out the buttons? Who does that?"

The fox snatched it back "I do. This machine is supposed to summon the most powerful objects in the universe. Why would I leave the buttons out for everyone to know what they say? They could steal the emeralds whenever they want."

The Doctor leaned over to the fox and raised his arms and shook them up and down urgently "You need to shut that thing off. It's going to kill us all."

Tails' ears fell as fear filled his face "What? It's summoned everything having time energy. What else is there?"

The Doctor looked back with a serious face "More than you know." He grabbed the fox's hand and jerked him inside the TARDIS. Tails looked around in awe as he was pulled up to the console.

The Doctor pulled on the monitor and showed it to Tails. He looked at the fox and his face turned urgent to a annoyed look. The fox was looking all around the place. The Doctor clapped his hands together loudly "Oi! Look here!" The fox flinched and spun to look.

Tails face went from awe to pure shock. The monitor showed thousands of objects suddenly hurdling toward the planet. Tails began to back away "Impossible. How could all that have time energy?"

The Doctor leaned forward again his arms halfway stretched out "Come on Tails! I travel all over. Whatever I've touched and taken has time energy on it. I've touched objects and took some with me only to drop it off somewhere else. Even people. Your energy wave is still traveling through the universe and if it reaches Earth it will pull some people off it and they would die."

The last word had the most impact. The fox's face filled up with the most fear the Doctor has seen in him yet. The young boy turned and ran out of the ship, and the Doctor ran right after him. The fox fell to his knees as he slapped his machine to the ground and furiously began typing on the pad. The main antenna stretched out longer and the fox looked up at the sky "Anything there?"

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it up at the sky. His face looked worried "Something's almost here."

Tails patted the ground "Hurry!"

The Doctor nearly flung his device back in his pocket "Too late!" He turned and ran off.

Tails turned to see a sudden fiery bulb flying right at them. The fox turned and watched as the Doctor ran down the steps as fast as he could, but he was not going to make it. Tails spun his namesakes and blasted at the Time Lord. The man yelped as the fox grabbed him and in a blink of an eye pulled him to the other side of the valley just in time. The fire comet smashed into the ground where they just were, and splashed into the giant pond where Chaos fought Sonic and Tails almost a year ago. The watery splash soaked the Doctor and his rescuer. Thankfully the water absorbed the entire shockwave, preventing a crater; unfortunately, half the pond was just emptied.

Tails looked at the strange pod in surprise "That was close."

The Doctor was looking around with shock on his face "How'd we get here? That comet should have killed us!"

The fox pushed himself to his feet and offered a hand "You're welcome."

This did not seem to help; the Doctor only looked up at the young man with his mouth open. After a few seconds he spoke "What?"

The fox smiled nervously and pulled his hand back to scratch his head "Heh, I didn't tell you, but-." The fox blasted up the stair case, grabbed his machine, and pelted back down with it in less than a second "- I can run at supersonic speeds."

Whatever surprised face the Doctor had before it was nothing as what it was at the moment. He shoved himself up and spun to look at Tails "You can do that?" The fox nodded with a smile. "But how-?" There was a blinding flash and Tails' machine faded back to its original color.

Tails blinked furiously "Well… that was unexpected. The crisis should be over now, at least."

The Doctor was staring at the object behind Tails "What do you mean. There's no force stopping the objects that were still flying right at this planet."

The fox pointed at his machine "Yes, but I boosted the signal so it could go throughout the universe simultaneously to stop the magnet like effect."

The Doctor was now glaring at the object that fell from the sky"Now that's impossible."

Tails looked at him in worry "What?"

"Will it send anything it brought away?"

"No. Think it like a cancel button. It'll cancel anything coming, but whatever is here is here. Can't just send it away by a cancel button. What happened is whatever was flying here just got transported back to its original place."

The Doctor pointed at the object now "That's not good."

Tails spun around. The object that just almost killed them was now somehow hovering. It was almost cylindrical, but its base was wide and its top rounded off. Its sides were covered in bumps and the biggest bumps were red and on four sides of it. Tails watched it as it flew up into the air "What is that thing?"

The Doctor ran up underneath it and stared up at it "How is this possible?"

Tails ran up to him "Doctor! What is it, what is that thing?"

The Doctor spun to face the fox "Does it send out time energy? When it fires, does it send time energy?"

Tails was getting scared by the Doctor's persistence and seemingly anger persona "Yah."

The Doctor spun back round "But why's it opening? It's supposed to be by touch, not just energy!" The Doctor turned back to Tails and pointed at him "If that thing prevented my TARDIS from leaving it can prevent that thing from opening."

Tails was shocked "But what about the objects it summons? Once I turn it back on whatever was summoned will instantly start flying back and the signal will start where it stopped! It will go to your… Earth."

The Doctor knelt down in front of the fox to meet him face to face "I know, but you have to. That thing cannot be allowed to open. Once we stop this threat we will focus on that one latter. Come on now! They'll get out!"

Tears weald up in the fox's eyes as he fumbled with his device "Oh-oh…" He swallowed "…Okay." He was nervously shaking as he pressed multiple buttons.

The machine whirled to life and the Doctor looked up at the device above "Come on… NO!" The machine opened besides Tails' and the Doctor's attempts.

The Doctor began backing up, fear wielding up in his eyes. Tails, now tears running down his face, looked up at it "Wh-what's happening?"

The Doctor looked angrily and fearfully at it "The Genesis Ark is opening."

" _ **Where are we? What planet is this?**_ " A strict, echoy, scratchy, machine like voice spoke loudly. And suddenly a robot like thing flew out of the ark and looked down at them. It was just like the thing it left except for the long tube with a big bulge that had a blue screen surface looking like an eye. Soon more followed and looked down at them as well while saying loudly " _ **The Daleks will reign supreme upon this world! Prepared to be EXTERMINATED!**_ "

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	2. The Time Flux Invasion Part Two

_**The Time Flux Invasion Part Two**_

 _ **You will answer my questions immediately! Where are we?**_ " A very angry sounding Dalek demanded.

The Doctor and Tails both had their hands raised. The Doctor looked straight at their faces, or eye "I don't know. Just got here."

The Dalek soon rounded on the fox " _ **Where are we!?**_ " Tails' tears streamed down his face "M-m-m. Mobius."

The Dalek backed away " _ **Mobius?**_ "

The Doctor looked at Tails "We're on Mobius?"

Tails was shaking in fear "Ye-yah. I d-don't understand. What are you?"

The Dalek rounded on the fox causing him to fall back on the ground " _ **We are the Daleks! The most supreme beings in the universe!**_ "

Tails looked up at them "Th-that sounds a lot l-like Shadow being the 'Ultimate Life Form.'"

The Dalek seemed to take offense to that and rounded on the fox further, nearly running him over. Tails quickly rolled into a ball and covered his head " _ **WE ARE THE SUPREME BEINGS! NOTHING CAN STOP THE DALEKS!**_ "

Another Dalek came up " _ **The strange device is somehow preventing the ark from opening!**_ "

The Doctor looked over at Tails' machine. They were lucky. The machine activated right when only six Daleks came out. The energy pulse instantly slammed the ark's door shut preventing the rest of the millions of Daleks from escaping. After being shut the ark fell from the sky and landed back in the water. The other four were hovering over it, guarding it with their lives.

If it weren't for the machine shutting the ark the Daleks would have killed them, but since Tails did not put any symbols of any kind on the pads the Daleks cannot risk endangering their kind in the ark further. They needed Tails to stop the machine. The Doctor stopped them from destroying it by telling them that it might not stop the energy from keeping the ark closed. Now without knowing how to use it and being unable to destroy it, they needed them alive.

The Dalek that just arrived looked down at the sniveling fox " _ **How Un-Dalek! He should be exterminated!**_ "

The Doctor nearly leapt forward "NO!"

The Daleks looked at him " _ **You plead for this pathetic life form?!**_ "

The Doctor, keeping one hand up, pointed at Tails "He's the only one who knows how to use the machine keeping your friends in that ark. Kill him, no more Daleks."

The Dalek advanced on him " _ **You dare threaten the Daleks!?**_ "

The Doctor raised both hands "Only pointing out your predicament."

The Dalek's head turned almost a three-sixty degree to look at the Dalek behind him. It turned right back at the Doctor and spoke harshly " _ **He will deactivate the device!**_ "

The Doctor nodded with a very agreeable face "Yes, he most certainly will. Just give him some space."

" _ **Space is irrelevant! He is fully functional with the amount of room he possesses now!**_ "

The Doctor threw his arms out "For Pete's sake, just back up! What'll we do? Run? You think we can out run the mighty Daleks?"

The Daleks looked at each other. The Doctor hit a nerve. They turned to the Doctor " _ **You will tell him to turn off the device or face extermination!**_ "

The Doctor nodded and the two beings turned and went over to the other Daleks.

The Doctor fell to his knees at the fox "Tails, Tails! You need to get up."

Tails shook his head vigorously "No. I can't just turn it off. They'd invade this planet."

The Doctor nodded "Yes, I know."

The fox sat up and rubbed his eyes "I've seen many things before, but nothing seemed that scary before. What is the 'Genesis Ark?'"

The Doctor looked over at the very object "It's a prison. Much like my TARDIS its bigger on the inside. Holding millions of other Daleks."

Tails looked at the Doctor "You know I can't just open it then."

The Doctor nodded "I know." He smiled "Didn't say you would." His brow swiftly went up and down letting the fox know he had a plan.

Tails relaxed "What's the plan?"

"Well, luckly they don't know who I am yet. Since we're below your home they didn't spot the TARDIS otherwise they would be having a completely different conversation with me. They also don't know that you can move at supersonic speeds."

Tails' eyes brighten "You want me to take you and the device to your ship at super speed."

The Doctor continued to smile and he nodded "Better do it quickly though, otherwise they'll kill you. The surprise will prevent that though. Go when I say so." Tails nodded.

The fox stood and almost immediately all six Daleks came gliding in at them. Tails looked up at the Doctor. He was busy staring at his enemies with distaste. The Daleks finally reached them " _ **You will turn off the device, NOW!**_ "

The Doctor nodded "Now indeed." And looked at Tails.

Tails got the hint. Tails grabbed the Doctor and exploded away from there. The Daleks flew back in surprise " _ **What is happening?! Explain! Explain!**_ "

Tails grabbed his machine and soared up the hill to the TARDIS. The Daleks flew up and after them " _ **You will hold!**_ "

Tails flew in the TARDIS dropping the Doctor at the door. The Daleks cleared the smoke and froze once they saw what was there " _ **It's the TARDIS!?**_ "

The Doctor smiled at them "Want me? Come and get me!" He slammed the doors shut.

" _ **THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!**_ "

{[lIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIl||lIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII|]}

Tails looked at the Doctor "How do they know you?"

The Doctor ran past him "Let's just say they're old acquaintances." He turned and waved at the fox "Come on!"

Tails ran after him "Don't you have defenses?"

"Yes, but if you're machine can stop the TARDIS from taking off then it'll disrupt the power keeping the ship protected."

The doors blasted open " _ **Find the Doctor! Find him! FIND HIM!**_ "

Tails ran right up to the Doctor "We can't possibly keep ahead of them!"

The Doctor ran through a hallway with the fox right behind him "No, maybe not, but we will certainly lead them somewhere we can destroy them."

Tails did not understand, but he trusted the man in front of him. As they continued through the TARDIS Tails spoke up "I can't help but mention the look of your TARDIS."

The Doctor paused as he looked down one passage then another "Lovely isn't it."

"Actually I was going to mention that those strange pillars and the color texture make it look like a caveman cave."

The Doctor turned and looked at the fox "Oi, I've been to multiple caveman caves it looks nothing alike."

Tails shrugged "It certainly gives the impression."

The Doctor spun around "Come on girl give me the room I want." He ran on. Tails ran right behind him.

The Doctor soon entered a room full of strange tubing. Tails looked around "What is this?"

The Doctor stood in front of it with his hands in his pockets with a serious yet smug like look to him "I'll explain when those Daleks get here."

Tails ran right beside him. There they waited. Tails heart pounded in his chest as adrenalin soared through his body. The Doctor stared ahead at the doors waiting for those cursed robots to come. Soon the fox's heart leapt in fear, he could hear the whirling of the Daleks coming. The Doctor would never admit it, but he was worried as well.

One by one the six Daleks came gliding in and each stopped right in front of the door " _ **You are surrounded, Doctor! We are victorious!**_ "

The Doctor raised his finger "AH-ah. You're in my world now Daleks. You're in my TARDIS."

" _ **The TARDIS belongs to the Daleks now!**_ "

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver "You have no idea what this place is do ya." The Daleks began looking around "You are in one of the TARDIS's cooling chambers. If one should suddenly open." The Doctor pointed his device at a panel "The energy inside this tubing would be devastating." He activated his screwdriver causing its unmistakable sounds of function as it caused the panel to open and a beam of red energy soared out of it and struck the Daleks as they watched.

Tails yelled out "YOU DID IT!"

The Doctor used his screwdriver again to close the panel as he yelled out "Have a bit of that, Daleks!" He pocketed his screwdriver with a victorious smile.

Tails and the Doctor faces soon fell as the energy faded away and the six Daleks remained their staring at them. " _ **We are unaffected!**_ "

The Doctor backed away "But how? That much energy could destroy a city."

Tails looked down at his divice and saw that it was flashing slightly. His head jumped up and yelled "THEY HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

The Doctor looked at Tails then his enemies "What?"

The Dalek on the far left spoke up " _ **Those powerful gems we found on the outside were full of powerful energy! Now the Daleks are more powerful than ever! You have lost Doctor!**_ "

The Doctor looked devastated. Tails reached over into his pockets and pulled out the screwdriver. He pointed it at the panel again and used the device. The panel bursted open and the energy flooded over the Daleks once more.

Tails grabbed the Doctor and zoomed him out of there and just as he was about to leave Tails pointed the device to close the panel. The fox flew directly into the console room and he was surprised. He put the Doctor down and looked about "I didn't know we were that close to here. Why'd it take so long to get to there then?"

The Doctor stood "The TARDIS can move her rooms everywhere, and since its space is virtually infinite, she can become an inescapable labyrinth."

Tails looked at the Doctor "Not with the Chaos Emeralds. Everything about them is now thousand percentages better than before."

The Doctor looked at the fox "And as a Dalek that's not good! They're invincible now!"

Tails looked down at his device "Chaos Emeralds are attracted to each other. If I ran off to the Windy Valley I could lure them away."

The Doctor froze and he swiftly turn "Tails, don't! The Daleks are not some robots. You won't be able to keep away from them! They'll catch up and kill you!"

Tails smiled "Don't worry. I have a plan." The fox turned around and blasted out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor scoffed "There he goes. Hope his plan's good enough."

" _ **The fox has just left the TARDIS! He's heading toward a valley!**_ "

" _ **After him! We must not let him escape with that device!**_ "

" _ **Teleporting!**_ " Three Daleks spoke before a bright flash.

The Doctor ran around his console and peered around to see the last three Daleks can out " _ **If the fox has left the Doctor must have followed!**_ "

" _ **We should move his TARDIS so he no longer possesses it!**_ "

The three moved to the outside. The Doctor ran over and sat in his chair and grabbed it as he thought " _Hope they don't move me far. Tails will need me._ " Then just as the ship suddenly shifted and rocked as it began to be picked up by the Daleks levitation beams the Doctor realized something horrible " _I don't know where the Windy Valley is!_ "

Tails ran as fast has he could with his machine under one arm. He ran into the split in the rock and flew up. He reached the beginning of the valley. Now he need to know that the Daleks were- " _ **You will stop right there, fox!**_ "

Just what he was waiting for. The fox turned around to see three Daleks coming after him. He cursed in his head. He was hoping that all six would come after him. The last three are now with the defenseless Doctor. He took a step back "Want m? Come get me!"

He spun around and blasted down the path that he and Sonic ran on multiple times. He stormed through and jumped into the oncoming tornado that never seemed to stop. The fox landed inside it and looked around. He knew the storm would have no effect on the Daleks what so ever. A blast exploded right beside him. The fox yelped and fell back almost losing his grip on the machine. The fox looked up to see the three descending through the eye of the storm " _ **You will deactivate the device or you will be exterminated!**_ "

Tails stood back up "Make me!" He leapt up and landed on the platform above. He then winded his Tails and flew himself out of the storm. He then flew out and as fast as he could. He suddenly felt a giant slap of pain on his back and he fell. He landed hard on the ground and looked up to see the Daleks looking right at him. It must have fallen on him purposely to stop him " _ **You will deactivate the device!**_ "

Tails placed his machine down and stood, his back still aching as the Daleks came to ground level "I would never. Go ahead and kill me!"

" _ **Does not compute! You will deactivate the device or face extermination!**_ "

"I know. Do it already. I'm the only one who knows how to use it so do away with me!"

"Tails?!" All four, Tails and the Daleks, turned. There stood a shocked blue hedgehog and hero of Mobius, Sonic. The speedster got into a defensive stance "What the heck are those things!?"

Tails threw an arm out in worry "Sonic, no!"

" _ **Exterminate!**_ " A Dalek fired at him.

The hero slid to the side and charge. He pulled back a fist and threw it at the alien with all his might. It collided and the sound echoed throughout the valley and the ground cracked under the pressure. Sonic yelled in pain and fell down. He flipped and bumped a good few yards away before stopping. The hero sat up holding his broken hand "How-?'

Tails got up and began running at him "They have the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic swiftly looked at them in shock "WHAT?"

A shadow fell over Sonic and the hedgehog looked up in fear. A Dalek hovered above him " _ **EXTERMINATE!**_ " The blue beam fired down upon Sonic.

Tails screamed out his friends name as the beam grew closer to the hero. Sonic got on his hand and leapt away, but the beam got him in the leg. Sonic yelled in pain and rings flew off of him. The hero then rolled in a blur and plopped onto his back lifeless.

Tails slid to his best friend's side and grabbed his hand with tears flooding his face "Sonic!"

A Dalek soon flew down and looked at the hero " _ **Alive!? How can he be alive!? Nothing can survive a Dalek!**_ "

Tails glared at the Dalek and growled. Soon another Dalek came up and aimed its small arm like weapon at the unconscious hero " _ **Deactivate the device or he will be exterminated!**_ "

Tails felt fear rise up in his body. The rings protected Sonic from the first blast. A second would kill him, but he tired to bluff it out "You're first blast didn't kill him the second would do no better!"

" _ **You're increase in heart rate and chemical hormones states otherwise! Deactivate the device or we shall EXTERMINATE!**_ "

Tails raised his arms "WAIT!..." The fox now had no choice. "I will… just… don't hurt him."

" _ **Deactivate the device! NOW!**_ "

Tails looked grimly at them as he walked over to his machine. He picked it up and raised his fingers to push the buttons, but he stopped. His mind began working and an idea came up. Not what he initially had in mind but it was much better. The fox smiled. He turned around and looked at them "You have the Chaos Emeralds in you."

The Daleks looked at each other then Tails " _ **That is irrelevant! Deactivate the device!**_ "

Tails began pressing some of the buttons with his smile "How unfortunate for you."

" _ **Does not compute! The Daleks cannot be defeated!**_ "

Tails then looked up as he raised his finger high above his head "I don't have to just turn it off. I can have it focus on keeping the Ark closed and send everything with Chaos Energy away and into space." Tails slammed his finger on the button with his smile "You forget. I have a Chaos Emerald too."

The Daleks suddenly flew at him " _ **STOP HIM!**_ " but it was too late. They screamed and fell onto their sides as the Chaos Emeralds ripped out of their armor and were tossed into space. Tails wasted no time. He pressed another button and aimed the large antenna at the holes in the Daleks armor. He fired Chaos Energy into each and without a Chaos Emerald to keep the energy stable they each exploded.

Tails threw his arms in the air "WAHOOO!" He was victorious.

The Doctor kept low as the Daleks patrolled a cave. They took the TARDIS and placed it in some sort of cave and they dragged a massive green emerald into the TARDIS. The Doctor got up and knelt next to the massive emerald "Hello there. What are you?"

He pulled out his screwdriver and scanned it with it. His brow raised as he nodded "Wow, I've never seen something that powerful before."

" _ **The Doctor!**_ " The Doctor looked up. The Daleks were right there. The Doctor jumped to his feet and backed up. " _ **Exterminate! Exterminate! Extermin-AGHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

The Doctor watched in shock as the Daleks writhed in pain and three glowing spheres blasted from their armor. The giant green emerald suddenly grew brighter and launched up at the ceiling. The Doctor fell yelling out in surprise. The TARDIS was lifted and blasted through the cave roof and up and off the planet.

The Doctor quickly pushed himself up and ran to the door. He froze, the door was now repaired? His TARDIS was now fully functional when that strange event happened then. The Doctor opened the doors and looked down on the planet Mobius bellow him. He smiled "Bravo, Tails. Bravo, good chap." The smile quickly faded away though "No. No-no-no-no-no-no-no. He only got rid of the emeralds. The Daleks will come after him." He closed the doors and ran at his console.

He looked at the computer and grabbed his head "But… I don't know where he is! They'll find him faster than I can. I've never been here before. I don't know where a windy valley is." He began typing in buttons "Even if I found it, where in there?"

Tails ran back to Sonic and shook him "Sonic. Wake up."

" _ **You dare try and destroy the Daleks!**_ " Tails spun around his heart racing. He forgot about the other three. " _ **YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!**_ "

Tails grabbed Sonic and flew off, but a beam flew past him and hit a cliff. Rocks exploded off the wall and slammed into Tails throwing him back down and smashed into his machine. Tails reached out to it "N-no." He mumbled. With it destroyed nothing was keeping the Genesis Ark from opening.

The Daleks flew over him " _ **Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!**_ "

The Doctor ran around the console "COME ON! I NEED TO SAVE HIM!" The Doctor grabbed his head and turned. There laid the powerful, giant emerald. The Doctor's face lit up as an idea dawned on him. He ran at it and pulled out his screwdriver again. He scanned it "You maybe more powerful than the normal Chaos Emerald, but I bet you have the same Chaos Energy inside you." He then ran to his console and plugged his device into it "And if Tails' machine uses the Chaos Emerald inside it, it isn't able to send it away like the others. And with that information all I have to do-" He slammed down on a button and a blinking dot appeared "- is look for something with the same energy."

The Doctor pressed down on his lever and cried out "Allons-y!" and the TARDIS was thrown back down toward the planet.

Tails laid crumpled below the rocks staring up at the Daleks just about to kill him. His eyes shifted to the unconscious body of Sonic "Please… Sonic." He then looked up "Doctor… Please."

The Daleks gun pointed right at Tails. There was a strange skidding noise in the air and the fox's ears perked up and he smiled "The Tardis."

The Daleks turned and saw the spinning blue box heading right for them. The Doctor looked on the monitor and his eyes widened. Tails was under a heap of rocks and Daleks were surrounding him. "No you don't. Stay away from him!"

The Daleks then realized something. The TARDIS was not slowing down " _ **Retreat!**_ " They tried to turn and fly off but the TARDIS rammed right into them smashing them into pieces.

Tails smiled as the TARDIS landed and the doors fly open to show the Doctor standing there "Did someone call for a doctor?"

Tails tried to push himself up "D-Doctor."

The Doctor began walking toward him, but then suddenly " _ **Exterminate!**_ " A blue beam flew past the Doctor. The Doctor turned to see he failed to kill one of the Daleks. The Dalek slowly crept up to him " _ **Exterminate!**_ "

The Doctor had his legs split apart, slightly bent over ready to jump to his right or left to dodge, but the Time Lord knew that was pointless. He was not fast enough and a Dalek was too good of a shot at this distance.

Tails looked up and watched in amazement as the ripped open metal of the Dalek was mending almost like flesh. Tails looked down at the piece of antenna he had. It was still glowing. Without hesitation Tails pushed himself out of the rubble and shoved it inside the hole just as it was mended. The Dalek screamed in pain and the extra energy in the antenna bursted like a firework throwing Tails back and ramming into the pile of rocks. The Dalek, however, got the worst end. Its head soon blew off and the now dead alien fell over and remained still.

The Doctor looked at the dead shell and ran over to Tails "Tails! You alright?"

The fox grabbed at the Doctor's cloths urgently "My machine." He gasped in pain "Destroyed. Genesis Ark… opening… minutes… left."

The Dotor shook his head quickly with worry in his eyes "Wh-what can I do? I have no way of keeping it closed."

Tails pulled him closer so his head touched the Doctor's chest "Take… me… to that island out there."

The Doctor looked over to see the island in the water. "That island?"

Tails nodded "I.. know… someone who can stop the Ark."

The Doctor did not ask another question. He grabbed Tails and Sonic, bringing them into the TARDIS. He activated it and left to the pond. The TARDIS grabbed the Genesis Ark with a beam and it flew off toward Angel Island.

Knuckles glared gloomily at the shrine where the Master Emerald use to be. How could it just fly off like that. He couldn't get off the island now. He would just sink. He suddenly heard a strange noise abouve. He looked up and his mouth dropped. A blue spinning box was flying at him with a cylinder like object just daggling below it.

It landed and Knuckles got into his fighting stance "Come on out and face me!" He yelled.

The doors opened and Tails stumbled through. Knuckles was shocked "Tails?!"

Tails crawled on the ground "Knuckles."

Knuckles ran toward Tails "What happened?"

Tails grabbed his friend's arms "Help… the Doctor… Need to stop the ark… from opening… Alien invasion."

"Knuckles blinked "The ARK? The one in space? Its harmless now… What doctor? Eggman?"

"No." Knuckles looked up to see a thin man in brown cloths "He means me. And that's-." He pointed at the cylinder object "Is the Ark."

Knuckles was confused "What?"

The Doctor stepped aside to reveal the Master Emerald. Knuckles stood strait up "The Master Emerald!" He ran at it and grabbed it. He lifted it up and ran over to the shrine.

He placed it in its rightful place and the island shook.

The Doctor nearly fell over "What's happening?" He asked.

Knuckles patted the emerald "This is called Angel Island for a reason, bub."

The Doctor looked out over the horizon awe overtaking his face as his mouth hanged open. The island itself began to rise into the air. The Doctor began laughing lightly "This is, so cool."

Knuckles sighed "You sound like Sonic."

"What does a scientific instrument have to do with this? And how do I sound like one?"

Knuckles' face fell in complete shock and confusion "What?"

The Island soon reached full height. The Doctor looked over the horizon "Wow…" He smiled "You must have your own pressurized air up here."

Knuckles rolled his eyes "Now you sound like Tails."

The Doctor spun around "Yes, Tails and I do have many similarities, don't we. Nicknames instead of our real names, geniuses and using that for good, and both defeated Daleks the so called 'superior beings'. Good times."

Knuckles stared at him like he had two heads. The Doctor nodded and then he remembered "Oh… help me with this thing."

"What thing?"

The Doctor patted the Genesis Ark "This thing. Tails told me you could stop this thing from opening."

"What happens if it does?"

The Doctor tilted his head side to side "Ehh… alien invashion. That good enough?"

Knuckles sighed and shook his head "I have no idea who you are, but if that needs to stay closed then I'll keep it closed." He ran over, lifted it like it was nothing, and carried it over to the Master Emerald.

The Doctor watched after him in surprise. He knew he was strong because of the Master Emerald lifting, but the Ark? Knuckles placed it down next to the Master Emerald and placed a hand on the emerald.

Suddenly the ark began hissing and smoke began emitting from the grates near the bottom. The Doctor's face fell and he ran over "Hurry!"

Knuckles clenched his jaw "Working on it!"

The Doctor looked at the device as it began shaking. He bared his teeth at the machine, but it suddenly froze. The Doctor paused "What?"

Knuckles stood and walked around the Ark "So this will launch an alien invasion, huh. I wouldn't believe you if I haven't seen some strange stuff before in my life." Knuckles leaned against it "I asked the Master Emerald to seal it like you asked. It shouldn't open now."

The Doctor looked up and turned away. Knuckles walked up to an unconscious Tails "What happened to him?"

The Doctor spun around, his lips sucked in "Hmm… ah." He ran over and lifted Tails by the head. He pulled out his screwdriver and waved it on him. He lowered the fox's head down "He'll be alright. He's just sleeping."

Tails took a deep breath in. He rubbed his head and stopped. He felt bandages. He sat up as he remembered what happened "Doctor!"

There was a loud clang and the Doctor's head appeared "What?"

Tails looked at him "Did… did we win."

The Doctor smiled and flickered his eyebrows before heading back down. Tails looked around. He was in the TARDIS. The fox slowly stood, groaning. He took a few steps toward the doors before a voice stopped him "What're you doing?" He turned to see the Doctor now walking up to him.

Tails pointed out the doors "M-my friend. He's a blue hedgehog. He got injured."

The Doctor nodded "Yah… he's fine. Go see for yourself. I placed him in the grass for your… red echidna friend to watch over."

Tails waved a thank you and ran out. He opened the doors and saw Knuckles sitting right in front of the Master Emerald and next to the Genesis Ark. Sonic laid right on the long glass, still out cold.

Tails knelt next to him and placed his hand on the hero's forehead. It was a bit too hot. "He should have died." Tails turned to see the Doctor "Dalek tech is one of the most sophisticated in the universe. One blast hits you anywhere on your body you die. How'd he survive?"

Tails turned to the hero "You know about the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, and Chaos Energy… well there are things called Chaos Rings." Tails reached into his glove and pulled out a ring "I keep this one near me at all times."

The Doctor gently took it, put on his glasses, and looked at it "Smaller… weaker than the Chaos Emeralds… yet still has a small amount of power. This saved your friend?"

Tails nodded "What happens is you absorb it and if you go through a trauma that suppose to kill you the rings explode from your body. Leaving your body completely fine. They've saved Sonic and my life multiple times against Eggman."

The Doctor looked at him "Eggman?"

"Think of him as a fat, evil, mad scientist."

"Ah." The Doctor went back to observing the ring "Does it do anything else."

Tails shifted "Yah… absorb enough of them and… you can absorb all seven Chaos Emeralds to turn Super." The Doctor looked at Tails by the side of his eyes "… Super is when you're body and the Chaos Energy become one. You have full control over time and space. Strength and speed are of small matters now. Near invincibility and blasts of energy able to destroy the planet."

The Doctor nodded "So if the Chaos Emeralds fell into the wrong hands it would be…"

Tails smiled "Chaos?"

The Doctor shrugged "Yah sure, but I was going to say 'bad.'"

Tails laughed. The Doctor smiled at him, took off his glasses and tossed him the Chaos Ring "You keep that and come with me." He stood and ran into the ship.

Tails blinked and ran in with him "You mean I can come with you?"

The Doctor looked up at him with a smile "Well… we do need to get those emeralds you sent out into the universe before the wrong people get them." The Doctor leaned away from the console "Besides, I know practically nothing about these Emeralds or their energy. I'll need an expert."

Tails felt pride and importance rise inside his chest. The only person who has ever been able to do that to him was Sonic. Tails could not help but feel the in thrilling pleasure of the idea of going with the Doctor to travel the universe. Sonic would be incredibly jealous. Tails ran up next to the Doctor "Do you have the Chaos Emerald with you?"

The Doctor nodded and pointed over on his chair. There rested the yellow emerald. Tails smiled as he picked it up " Since it was near the Master Emerald it must be fully charged… oh yah… I should mention their power supply is limited. The Master Emerald isn't though."

The Doctor nodded, showing how impressed he was "Want to say bye before we go."

Tails nodded excitedly and ran out. He got out and yelled out to Knuckles "Hey Knux!" The Echidna looked up "I need to go with the Doctor to get the rest of the Emeralds. They were scattered across the universe. Tell Sonic I'm sorry he couldn't come when he wakes up." Tails was about to turn and reenter the TARDIS in till he remembered something "Oh, and when we leave, I need to tell you. It may look very strange, but I'll be alright."

All he got back was a strange look from Knuckles who looked flabbergasted. Tails expected that from him though. The fox laughed as he went in. The Doctor was walking around the console when the fox finally entered all ready "Alright, I'm ready. But before we go, I have a question." The Doctor nodded. "What is the Tardis."

The Doctor turned and walked the other way around "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'. The TARDIS."

"Oh… so it's an acronym."

The Doctor nodded as he continued "It's a time machine… and space machine. It can go anywhere at any time. You'd never be late to anything… with the drawback that you need to pilot this thing right. I sometimes end up in places I didn't intend to go… gets annoying at times, but exciting at others." The Doctor smiled at Tails.

The fox jumped up onto the chair and looked up "Where to first."

The Doctor walked up "Oh… I don't know. Let's do some exploring first shall we?"

Tails interest was now peaked "Really?'

The Doctor smile broadened as he rocked his head back and forth "How does a visit to the planetary system that acts likes a set of islands sound?"

Tails shrugged "Maybe, what's it called?"

"The Glapogosé Isles. Their fish are actually soon to mate. When they do it, though, their ocean's boil." The Doctor's brows went up as he looked at Tails.

The fox could not help it. He shook his head "Oh, boy… I have to see that."

The Doctor gave a tremendous "HA!" As he began typing and running all over the console "The Glapogosé Isles it is!" He grabbed the lever, facing Tails "This is always my favorite part." Tails looked eagerly at him as he looked at the lever. He looked back up at the fox and spoke loudly "Allons-y!" He tugged on the lever and the TARDIS started right up. It began making its trademark sound and the center column began going up and down in a pumping motion.

Tails grabbed the chair he was on smiling as he looked at the Doctor "Tu parle français? (In French: _You speak French?_ "

The Doctor swiftly raised and lowered eye brows "Oui."

Both soon looked up at the column with a smile on their faces.

Outside Knuckles was still contemplating on what Tails had just said to him "What does he mean it'll look strange? What, am I suppose to worry?" Suddenly the box began making the scratching, skidding sound. Knuckles looked at and jumped. It was fading in and out, in and out. Then it just disappeared. The echidna's jaw was wide opened and he gulped "Okay… that's what he meant… Nope, worried. WHAT JUST HAPPENED! TAILS?"

 _ **Time Flux Invasion End**_


	3. Rewinding Part One

_**Rewinding Part One**_

The doors of the TARIDS burst open and the Doctor came running in, a worried expression plastered on his face. Tails soon followed and closed the doors shut. He leaned up against them out of breath "Those… guys are not friendly."

The Doctor leaned to the side to look at Tails from behind the console "I told you not to touch that pole."

Tails looked at the Doctor annoyed "Well, excuse me. I fell and I grabbed it to stop myself from falling. What was I suppose to do?"

The Doctor pointed at Tails "Not touch the pole."

Tails rolled his eyes just as the doors suddenly got rammed. Tails yelped as he tried to push back on the door "Doctor hurry!"

The Doctor ran around the console and flipped the lever. The machine instantly started up and the whirring sound was heard. Tails moved away from the door and looked at it. The young fox whipped his brow "That was close."

The Doctor walked up to the fox "Why didn't you just lock it?"

Tails looked at the Time Lord with a brow raised "Locked it? They would still break the door down."

The Doctor walked up to the door and bolted it. He looked down at the fox and shook his head "Nah."

The fox looked at the door then the Doctor "But it's made of wood."

The Doctor nodded lightly then shook his head "Nah." Then he walked back to the console.

Tails turned to the door looking it up and down. He then tapped it. It sounded like wood. The fox only turned back around and ran up to the console next to his new friend "So where we going to now?"

The Doctor looked up at the monitor "Welp… there was no Chaos Emerald here."

Tails jumped up and sat on the console to look at the Time Lord "You do know Chaos Emeralds can find each other."

The Doctor looked up at the pumping column "I think you mentioned something like that, yes."

Tails walked over to the chair and picked up the only emerald they had "If I can somehow give the TARDIS a reading of the Chaos Emeralds it could scan the universe for it."

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and tossed it to Tails "There ya go!"

Tails looked at the cylinder device in his hands "Why'd you give this to me?"

The Doctor looked at the fox "I scanned the Master Emerald with that. Plug it into the TARDIS and she'll search for them. However, if you're right about the Chaos Emeralds being able to manipulate time and space they could be in multiple times as well as places. That's much harder to find. It might take a while for the TARDIS to find any emeralds. So how 'bout we go visit Earth while she scans for your emeralds?"

Tails looked at the Doctor "You mean I can go see this planet you keep talking about?"

The Doctor smiled "Yep."

The fox grinned "What are we waiting for?"

The Doctor grabbed the lever and pulled it up while yelling "Allons-y!"

Tails raised a fist and yelled out himself "Allons-y!"

A young woman walked out of a store, looking through her purse. She walked on the sidewalk of the busy street. She stopped at the corner looking up for the first time. There was a strange loud moan down the street. She looked around "Hello?"

The moan was heard again. She walked down the street "Any one there?"

A figure suddenly fell down harshly causing cans to crash down. Whoever it was wearing a long black coat with a hood. The woman covered her mouth in surprise and ran over to help him "Oh, are you alright."

The figure stood and with a gaspy, old voice said "N-no, I don't think so."

The woman reached him "You need me to call the ambulance?" She pulled out a phone. The figure looked at her "You are so young."

She looked up from her phone "What?"

"So young."

She looked at him perplexed "Yes, you need help?"

The figure looked up allowing her to see his face. The woman dropped the phone and screamed. The figure then spoke calmly "You'll do nicely." He pulled something out of his pockets and a loud whirring was heard as the woman screamed in pain.

{[lIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIl||lIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII|]}

The TARDIS began appearing and disappearing with its skidding metallic sound. Soon, after a boom the TARDIS became solid. Inside the Doctor pulled the lever back up "All right here we are. New York City, 2002. One of the biggest cities in the USA." The Doctor looked up. Tails was not there. The Doctor's face turned to confused worry as he began looking around "Tails?" The Doctor took a knee and looked under the console.

"I'm here, Doctor." Tails walked out of a corridor.

The Doctor popped back up "What were you doing over there?"

Tails lifted a small device attached to a wire. "I was making this."

The Doctor turned slightly away as he stared at it "…Aaaand, what's that?"

Tails plugged the wire into the TARDIS' console and placed the box like device right next to it. Tails tossed the Doctor his screwdriver which the Doctor caught. He stared at his tool with wonder. He looked up and lifted the screwdriver with one hand "I thought we need to scan for Chaos Emeralds?"

Tails lifted the Chaos Emerald they had "We are, but I thought that since the screwdriver of yours seems useful you might want it. This device holds the Chaos Emerald in place and scans its energy and places the information into the TARDIS for it to scan for the others."

The Doctor opened his mouth and nodded as if saying 'Ah' as he pocketed his screwdriver. He spun around and ran to the doors to the outside "Shall we go explore?"

Tails nodded with a smile and placed the Chaos Emerald in his newly made device. Tails walked up to the Doctor "I must say, this is the weirdest ship I've been on."

The Doctor turned to look at the TARDIS' center "Sure beats have parts of it made of flesh."

Tails looked shocked "What?"

The Doctor quickly turned back round and walked to the doors "Nothing." The fox shook his head still wondering what the Time Lord just said, but followed him anyways. Right as the Doctor reached the doors he turned back around with a pained expression and leaned against the railings on the side "Ohhhhh. I just remembered."

Tails stopped "What?"

The Doctor began looking around with his eyes, his face still looking at Tails "You can't go out looking like that."

Tails was completely thrown off by the statement "Why?" The fox looked down at himself "No one's been bothered by my looks before."

The Doctor walked back to the center "Yes, but here their foxes don't stand on their hind legs and speak." The Doctor ran to the corridors "Wait here. I have an idea."

Tails seemed confused as he walked back to the console. He looked at it up and down. He was amazed at how complex it was yet its design looked simple. He began tapping his finger against his chin "I need to take a better look at you latter."

"All righty then." The Doctor came back with a necklace of some sort and he himself was now wearing a long coat. He lifted it up "Place this around your neck and anyone who looks at you will think you look like a human child." The Doctor handed it to the fox.

Tails took it with hesitation "What about you? Won't it confuse you?"

"Me, nah." The Doctor began walking to the door "That thing has no effect on me."

Tails shrugged and put it on "Will I need to wear clothes?"

The Doctor reached the door and put his hand on the handle as he turned around "Nope. The necklace will cover that. Think of it as it making everyone see what they think they'll see. Shall we go take a look about, now?" Tails shrugged and ran up to the Doctor. The Doctor waved a finger at him as he looked up "Just in case there's questions, we should give you a background story… You're my son then." The Doctor exited the TARDIS.

Tails was baffled as he looked to the side and with an exasperated voice mumbled "Son?!" He shook his head and ran out.

Tails stopped and looked on in awe. They were in an ally of a sort but on each side stood tall buildings. He could see the clear blue sky right above between the buildings. He walked on turning around to get more sights. He bumped into something and he looked. It was the Doctor looking at him with a smile and raised eye brows, waiting for a response "Well? What'd ya think?"

Tails looked back "Looks a bit like Station Square… A major city on Mobius, but this is different. A lot more cars and people here on the streets." He added as he looked at the end of the ally.

The Doctor looked back and nodded "Yah… well, I can't realy say. I don't know your Station Square." He began walking to the streets.

Tails ran right after him. They entered the crowded streets and walked toward some shops. The Doctor spun in a circle and looked at the shops "As you can see, it can get quite busy here."

Tails, who was having trouble keeping up, yelled up "Wait!" The Doctor stopped and looked. He noticed the fox's problem and waited for him. Tails caught up "Busy, huh? No kidding."

The Doctor offered a hand "Here, I'll help you clear the crowd." Tails took it and the Doctor helped the fox through the hustle of the people and in doing so the Doctor began explaining what the people were doing; whether it was going to jobs, shopping, or just plain old walking about and sightseeing like they were. Tails let the Time Lord continue, he did not have the heart to tell him that he knew all this already. Earth was strangely similar to Mobius. The Doctor soon was able to clear the crowd and he let go of Tails' hand. The fox was grateful, though it was nice to have a guide through such swarm of people the Doctor was too big and as he was pulling Miles through he was also pulling him off the ground.

The Doctor and Tails began walking down an empty street. The Doctor looked left and right as they continued looking at the shops. Tails, being still quite young and foreign here, crept close to him as the intimidating road began fogging up. The Doctor stopped and turned "Why's this street so vacant?" He turned to look back down the street with his mouth hanging open, contemplating.

Tails looked around. He really had no say, but to him it was strange no one was here except for them. The Doctor slowly walked; his hands in his coat's pockets. He leaned forward and to the side as if he just spotted something. Tails noticed it too; it was cloths lying on the ground. The fox would have thought nothing of it on this strange street if it were not for the fact the cloths were laid out with the shirt above, pants bellow, socks in the pants and inside the shoes, a purse draped over the left arm as if being carried, and a cell phone placed precariously next to the right sleeve as if it was about to be used.

The Doctor fell forward to land on his hands so as to get a closer look and pulled out his glasses. Tails walked up to it and looked at his friend "Why is it placed like that?"

The Doctor reached in his coat and pulled out his screwdriver "I'm glad you replaced that device of yours with my screwdriver. Wouldn't have been able to use it if we left it plugged in the TARDIS."

Tails was set back at this "Err… your welcome?"

The Doctor activated his gadget and waved it over the clothes "Now, let's see what's wrong here."

Tails was even more baffled "Wrong? It's just cloths. What could be wrong?"

The Doctor crept closer to the clothes "Tell me, Tails. Where'd the fog come from?"

Tails spun around, it did not occur to him. He was the one who noticed that the sky was clear earlier, too. Why was their fog on the streets? The fox could not help but feel disturbed by it. It felt thinker and its smell was more of decay than humidity. Tails looked at the Doctor "W-why does the fog smell like that?"

The Doctor paused; he did not even look at the fox as he looked left and right with his eyes contemplating what he said "What smell?"

The fox waved a hand around his nose "Its faint, but it's disgusting… starting to get to me, now."

The Doctor looked up and took a whiff of air through his nose. After a long pause the Doctor went back to the clothes "I don't smell anything."

Tails looked at the Doctor before looking up and around again. The Doctor got up on his knees "Strange…" Tails looked back at him "My screwdriver's detecting biological material. Yet there's just a bunch of cloth." The Doctor looked at his cylinder tool and shook it "It says there's a living cell or something in the cloths." He turned to Tails. The fox was taken aback by this rewording and nodded with a strange face. The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned to face the clothes again "You knew that. Apparently I'm in the habit of explaining myself as well."

Tails smiled and covered his mouth to stop a laugh. There was so much the Doctor and him were alike. The man in question has placed his screwdriver away and was now lifting the shirt to look inside "AH-HA! Found something!" He shoved a hand in his pocket and pulled out tweezers. His hand went in the shirt and came out with something in between the tool he just pulled out.

He jumped to his feet and smiled at Tails. The fox looked at the tweezers curiously "I see it… it's so small, how'd you find it?" It was indeed small, barely visible, yet there it was in between the tweezers.

The Doctor looked at it "Lucky? This must be the life form I detected." The Doctor fished into his coat and pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver. He scanned the small round thing and looked surprised "It's an embryo. A human egg so to speak."

Tails crossed his arms "I know what an embryo is? Why is that here? Shouldn't it be in a female?"

The Doctor lifted it up "Strange… Its specifically an ovule. A fertilized egg. Should be growing into a baby inside its mother."

Tails grew stern "I know I'm young, but I have been given the talk on babies, Doctor!"

The Doctor kept looking up at the ovule but his face turned to disgust "That's revolting."

The fox nodded "Yah, I know. I probably should not know anything on the subject yet. I don't even want a child yet… I don't know if I even want a child at all."

The Doctor looked down confused "What?"

Tails paused. He leaned in "What?"

"What were you talking about?"

"What were you talking about?" Tails was starting to get suspicious.

"I was talking about the fact this ovule is dead."

Tails' eyes widened "That's what you found revolting?!"

The Doctor was baffled "What else would I be disgusted about? I wasn't really expecting to be carrying a dead ovule in my hands… tweezers."

"I thought you were commenting on the fact I know about how babies are made!"

The Doctor's brows raised "At your age?"

Tails flung his arms out "That's why I thought you said revolting!"

"No, I was talking about the ovule."

Tails let his arms fall and his eye lids to drape "I know that now."

The Doctor looked at the dead ovule "I think I'm beginning to understand."

"That you don't listen very well?"

The Doctor took a step forward and held out the tweezers towards the fox "Smell that."

Tails bent away "I don't think I want to."

"Common. I'm testing a theory."

The fox groaned, but he complied. He leaned a litter closer and took a sniff. He immediately gagged and fell over coughing. The Doctor pulled it away excitedly "I knew it! This is the origins of the decaying smell you detected." Tails grabbed his throat and stood back up as the Doctor continued "I couldn't smell it, but you could. Foxes have much better smell than me. Especially with your whiskers." The Doctor pinched Tails' nose and flicked his whiskers.

Tails stepped away quickly, shook his nose and pinched it, while brushing his whiskers "Don't do that."

The Doctor placed the ovule on the clothes "But what I don't understand is, why is a small cell creating so much smell? It's even causing this fog."

Tails stopped his whisker brushing "Wait, that's what's causing this fog?"

The Doctor nodded "Explains why it's so much denser."

Tails looked around him and at the fog "We're breathing in decay?!"

The Doctor stopped "Yes, I suppose we are."

Tails began backing up "I don't want to be here anymore."

The Doctor turned and began walking "Yes, I agree. My lungs are pretty important to me. Besides, we've found everything we need."

He and Tails ran down the street to the corner only for a figure to appear and point a gun at them "FREEZE!"

The Doctor and Tails skidded to a halt and raised their arms, startled looks on their face. The fog cleared slightly to reveal it was a police officer. The Doctor relaxed a bit "Oh good. Officer, there's a strange… pile?" He looked at Tails unsure. The Fox only shrugged making the Doctor look back at the officer "-pile of clothes down there."

The officer nodded "I know. I found it and called it in. Spotted you two looking at it little bit latter and picking at the crime scene. Saw you taking something out."

The Doctor smiled guiltily "C-crime scene? What crime scene? It's just clothes."

The officer shook his head "Not when there have been multiple kidnappings with the same MO."

The Doctor's face fell as well as Tails'. The fox sighed and looked up at the Time Lord "Great."

A Detective Ford, and his partner, Quill, walked into the New York Hall of Science. There they saw a group of people gathering around in the main hall. The man they sought, who was clearly old, stood in the center with the Hall's manager. They were holding a panel toward the old man no doubt congratulating him for his strange old age. The old man was now turning a hundred and thirty. Quite the accomplishment. As the group disbanded and a few people shaking hands with the old man the detectives walked up to him "Doctor Edward Liverpool."

The old man paused, spotted the detective, and with a smile nodded a young man away. With his cane the old man walked over to the detectives "Yes? How can I help you officers?"

"We were wondering if you have any more information on the strange disappearances."

The old man frowned and shook his head "I am terribly sorry, but I have no further information to your current predicament."

The detectives gave each other a side glance before looking back at him "Now, now doctor. With your strange sources I'm sure you found something."

The doctor paused, stood straighter, and seemingly glared at them "Are you insinuating something, detective?"

Ford crossed his arms "How do you get this information? How do you know these people get kidnapped? How do you know there's a cell in their clothes? Such details would suggest you know a thing or two about the criminal."

The man stepped up "Are you suggesting that 'I' am this kidnapper, detective?... Oh how can I? At my age? Nonsense! My bones are much too frail and I am too weak. No one knows how my body has remained this long. Why else would scientists be interested in me?"

"You cannot avoid the fact you know more than you let on. The only reason we found out about the cells is by microscope. Yet you seemed to know it was there. Even told us what it was before we did. An embryo? A very specific type of cell wouldn't you agree Quill?"

"Yes. Highly specific. Almost as if you knew from the experience, or placed there."

"I told you. I'm too old for any form of hassle, such as kidnapping. Especially when it involves striping the very people I intended to kidnap! I'm no kidnapper so you can drop those accusations!"

"Doesn't mean there were no partners. We just want to know where the victims are."

The doctor huffed and stalked past them "Ask God! Now excuse me!"

The detectives watched as he leaved. Quill turned to Ford angrily "I'm telling you, he knows something!"

Ford nodded "Yah, I think you're right. He's letting on that he does yet claims he does not… unfortunately what judge would take us seriously? We would need gigantic proof he did something in order to get a warrant." Ford began walking out "Like he said… he's really old."

The two detectives walked into the department. Ford looked about "I heard a call they found a new site. I want Greg to start the forensics. Matt, solve that arson? No? Kelly, Miss Yall wants to know how far we got on the robbery, give her a call before she storms in here."

An officer ran up "Detective."

"What? Rog, right?"

"Yes, sir."

The detective turned and began walking to his office "What is it?"

"We found two individuals at the new site. They were picking at the crime scene and even took something out."

The Detective froze and turned "Take me to them."

The Doctor sat back in his chair next to some scruffy men. He was trying not to look at them, but it was hard considering all they were doing was glaring at him like he had a wart on his nose. The Doctor looked left and right with his eyes, sighed, and called out "At least you got a cell with better acting individuals."

Tails, who sat on a bench as well and had his arms crossed, huffed "I'm the only one in this block."

The Doctor straitened his tie "Better than the attraction I have in here."

Tails sighed "You could have mentioned it was a crime scene."

The Doctor turned to look at the fox behind the bars "Oh, yah. Sorry. Didn't know that, that big pile of clothes was a crime scene. Pardon me for wanting to take a look." The Doctor fell back against the wall only to fall forward to stare at the fox "What person walks up to very conveniently placed rags on the ground and thinks-?" The Doctor sat up looking wide eyed and rocking side to side "-'oh no a crime scene. Better not take a look at such a strange and curiosity inducing situation?'" The Doctor turned to one of the men and pointed at them "Well?" The man looked at him strangely "Would you have taken a closer look if you saw that?"

"Strange looking clothes?... sure." The man nodded.

The Doctor leaned in and stared at the fox "See!"

Tails rolled his eyes "Whose suppose to be acting mature here? The man in with the criminals or the kid in the cell by himself? Because at the moment it's not the man with the criminals."

The Doctor sat back, crossed his legs and arms, turned away from Tails and sighed in annoyance.

The cell doors opened up and an officer and a man walked in. The man who answered the Doctor's question yelled "Get these two outa here. They're nagging like an old couple."

The Doctor stared at him funny "Old couple?!" He seemed offended as he pointed at him with an accusing finger "I'll have you know he's my…" He turned to see the officer and the new comer staring at him as if they did not care. The Doctor's lips formed to an 'oh' and he lowered his finger and finished quickly "… my son." Tails scoffed causing everyone to look at him. The Doctor continued staring at the fox "Who clearly needs an attitude adjustment!"

Tails raised his arms "I'm sure you're skinny enough to fit through those bars, come get me."

The Doctor's mouth fell open as the others laughed "What?... I- get… I am not that lean!"

Tails felt the burning in his cheeks and a welt build up in his chest. He felt guilty now. Those just came rolling off his tongue. The fox use to pride himself in thinking before talking. Now he was acting like Sonic and just speaking quickly. He was going to apologize when he and the Doctor would get out of this.

The Doctor looked at the officer "Could we please go?" He clapped his hands together almost like a prayer "We were just traveling down that alley and spotted the clothes. They were oddly placed and suspicious. I couldn't help but look. How was I suppose to know it was a crime scene?"

The newcomer looked at the officer and spoke "Let them out."

The officer seemed shocked "But sir!"

"Let them out!"

The officer shook his head as he unlocked to cell. The inmates all began clapping as the Doctor exited "Thank you. And my friend?" The Doctor indicated to Tails.

"I thought he was your son?"

The Doctor blinked "Yes, I know. Why'd you ask?"

The officer stared suspiciously, but unlocked the cell. Tails jumped off and ran out. The newcomer tapped the officer and pointed at the rest in the cell "Have some of them placed in here so as to make it less crowded." The officer nodded. The man turned to the Doctor and Tails "Come with me."

The Doctor followed along with the twin-tailed fox. They left the cell area and in the station. "I am Detective Ford. I'm running the Abandoned Clothes Disappearances Case. That's what we're calling it anyways."

The Doctor pocketed his hands "Never heard of it."

"Wouldn't expect you to. The Mayor has asked us to keep it quite. A lot of people would freak out and we have no evidence to support any form of crime except for strange recordings and the left behind clothes."

The Doctor pulled out his arms and crossed them over his chest "Not to mention the ovule." The Detective lowered his eye lids. The Doctor quickly continued "That's what I pulled out of the clothes. I recognize it."

"A cell? A microscopic thing? You could just tell?"

"Well, an embryo is the biggest human cell of them all. The only one you can see with the naked eye."

The officer nodded "I'll take your word on it."

Tails walked up to the Doctor and pulled on his pants to gain his attention. When he had it he spoke "Our stuff." He finished with a whisper "The necklace." The officers searched Tails and the Doctor's person. Luckily they did not feel the fox's Tails because of the illusion, but they took the Doctor's coat, screwdriver, TARDIS key, psychic paper, and tweezers. They took Tails' necklace too and as they were brought to the cell the Doctor told the fox the charm will last a while and hopefully they'll get it back before people will notice.

The Doctor quickly looked up "Need help with the investigation?"

"Don't try. You might get in our way and we'll just have to arrest you."

"I'm a licensed forensic scientist."

"What? We looked and found nothing on you!"

The Doctor walked past him "Not from here am I? Could we get our stuff back?"

The detective nodded. The Doctor turned just in time to see an officer freeze and look at the fox. The officer looked perplexed before continuing on. The charm was fading and Tails' true form is starting to show. The detective waved an arm "Follow."

They went up and the detective ordered the man for the items. They were handed out and as they got to the necklace Tails snatched it up and placed it around his neck. Ford looked at Tails shocked. The fox blushed and mumbled "This use to be my mom's."

The detective nodded, still looking supisious, as he handed the Doctor his things. The Doctor threw on his coat, took his tweezers, and psychic paper. As the detective handed him the screwdriver he asked "What's this?"

The Doctor took it with a smile "My screwdriver."

"That looks nothing like a screwdriver."

"I call it a screwdriver." The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and flipped it open "See. Forensic scientist."

The detective sharply turned to the man behind the counter "I thought you said this was blank?"

The man shrugged "I thought it was."

Tails cocked a brow. Apparently it shows them what the Doctor wants them to see. Why did it not work on him? The Doctor flipped the paper back down and placed it in his coat "Well?"

The detective looked at the officer behind the counter, then back. He shrugged "Couldn't hurt. Don't know what you could do."

The Doctor looked about his face all serious "Well, we can start with the strange footage, then I want you to test a theory I have about that ovule."

The detective nodded and walked forward. They entered the detective's office and the detective turned on a television "These are the camera footages we have of the latest and third disappearances. Every victim so far has only one similar factor, they're all young. Race and gender is no matter."

A female was staring down the street. She suddenly covered her mouth and ran down it toward something. She reached a certain placed at the barrier of the camera. She seemed to be talking. Suddenly it went fuzzy to the point nothing could be seen. A second appeared and a young security guard was shown. He was staring at the front doors of a company. He ran out and as he reached a corner he stopped. He too appeared to be talking. The screen went all fuzzy again.

The Doctor nodded. Tails urgently pulled on the Doctor's coat "Doctor, I think I know what's happening there."

Ford looked at the Doctor "Doctor?!"

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to him "Yah, doctor in forensics. PhD. Tale here sometimes calls me Doctor."

Tails reeled back. Tale? He dared not ask to further increase Ford's suspicion. Tails pulled the Doctor over and pulled him to the DVD player that was playing the footage "Tale?!"  
The Doctor looked at him severely "Well I couldn't just say Tails and you didn't give me enough time to think of a better name!"

"You couldn't have given me one when we were giving me 'background' at the TARDIS?"

The Doctor looked forward stunned "Oh… that probably would have been best."

"You think?"

"What did you notice?"

Tails sighed "There's nothing wrong with the footage."

"Yah, it's a sudden pulse of energy disrupting its ability to extract what it saw."

"Its energy is making it hard to read. I think if I can tinker with the DVD I can show what happened."

The Doctor nodded "Do what you think you've got to."

Tails paused. That's what Sonic said… before Tails made that machine that ruined everything here and now he and the Doctor are now trying to fix it. Tails shivered as he reached for the DVD player.

The Doctor leapt up on the desk and looked at Ford "Now, my theory. You have a sample of the cells found at each crime scene."

Ford seemed lost "Yes, but what's that got to do with-."

The Doctor interrupted "Do any of the victims have a DNA sample for you to compare?"

"Well… The second one. He's a criminal so we have his DNA on record."

"Great, take the cell found at his crime scene and compare it to him. See if it matches."

Ford now was thrown away by this "Why?"

"I'm sure I know what that cell is. Compare it"

Ford shook his head "Such a cell may have DNA, Doctor Smith, but it wasn't a baby yet. Why would we want to look at its DNA."

Tails paused and thought " _Doctor Smith?_ "

The Doctor crossed his arms looking a tad bit more impatient "Do it. Trust me."

The detective was still skeptical but he called down "Greg."

There was a pause then an answer "Yes sir?"

"Compare the second crime scene cell with the victim."

"…why?"

"Just do it."

"Alright. It'll take a long while though."

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver "No it won't." The Doctor activated his device and a scan began. In less than ten seconds a detailed analyses appeared. It said the ovule was indeed the victim.

The Doctor pounced off the desk "AHH-HA!" He pointed at the baffled detective "Those ovules are not just random ovules! Those ovules are the victims themselves! That's why there's decay! That's why the fog is decay! That much energy caused a huge amount of decay yet a strange form of making them so young they become the egg again, and being only an egg it would die in seconds without a mother! The clothes would just fall down as what they were like and that's how the clothes would rest in till someone found it."

The detective looked up bewildered "But that doesn't make sense. How can someone do that?"

The Doctor began scratching his head "Yeh, how does someone do that? Any suspects?"

"Doctor Edward Liverpool. Oldest man in New York. He's turned a hundred- thirty this year."

The Doctor pointed "Ah-ha! He takes their age! He sucks on their youth and-."

Tails intervened "Doctor! That doesn't make sense! Why do they turn younger if he's turning younger? It looks more like giving them age. Besides, if he wanted to get younger why not pick someone older if in order to get younger they need to get younger too."

The Doctor grabbed his head "Right… why would they turn younger then?... come on, think-think-think-think." The Doctor began pacing. He turned "I would need to see the tapes. Tailsssssssss…" The Doctor looked worriedly at the detective "You ready?" The Doctor spoke strangely in a higher pitch of tone.

The Detective started at him with one eye brow raised. Tails nodded and he pushed play. They were looking at the young lady. She pulled out her phone and began dialing. She looked up and fear replaced her expressions. She began backing up and screamed. An arm came out holding a device and a huge green blast of energy engulfed the woman. She froze like a statue and fell over. She then became smaller and smaller creating a thick fog and soon all that was left were the clothes. A figure came out and walked over the scene like nothing happened.

Tails looked back at the two grown men. The Doctor scratched his head "No reason to give age. If both required becoming younger why not pick older? How is he doing it? And who is it?" The Doctor shook his head and raised his hand from his head "I haven't the foggiest."

 _Please tell me if you're confused. I'll try and fix it unless its explanation is going to be explained in the future._


End file.
